Shenzhen Jncota Technology Co., Ltd.
Shenzhen Jncota Technology Co., Ltd. (in Chinese: 深圳市晶科泰科技有限公司) is a company founded in Shenzhen, China in 2004, and has developed Famicom RPG's (almost all of them undumped) which are rare and hard to find as carts. Most of them are better than most bootlegs in terms of quality, and the carts published by "KT" use much better plastic. They used some of the sound effects (from either Konami, Falcom or Chunsoft) on their games and (possibly) some of them re-use music from the three-parter Final Fantasy IV backport by Henggedianzi. Released Famicom Games This list contains most of their released Famicom games, though it is incomplete due to some games still being undumped. Interestingly, their original releases start from KT-1018 onwards (with the exception of KT-1021 to KT-1026) and almost all of them seem to follow a three-by-three ID structure, which means the following two IDs after the original release are title screen hacks of that game. KT-10XX Labeled Games *KT-1001 Jing Ke Xin Zhuan — Supertone's RPG. *KT-1002 Sheng Huo Lie Zhuan — C&E's RPG *KT-1003 Di Er Ci Ji Qi Ren Da Zhan — Chinese translation of Dai-2-Ji: Super Robot Taisen *KT-1004 Fan Kong Feng Bao — same as above *KT-1005 Feng Shen Bang — C&E's RPG *KT-1007 Xiang Shuai Chuan Qi — same as the NJXXX release *KT-1010 Ji Jia Zhan Shi III — title screen hack of the Chinese-translated Metal Max. *KT-1013 Zhan Guo Feng Yun — same as KT-1001, title screen hack *KT-1014 Xia Ke Chuan Qi — same as KT-1002, title screen hack *KT-1015 Chu Liu Xiang Xin Zhuan — title screen hack of KT-1007 *KT-1018 Xuan Yuan Jian Zhi Xian Zhi Yuan (轩辕剑-仙之缘) — Based on the XuanYuan Sword novels. KT-1019 and KT-1020 are dumped variants of this game. *KT-1019 Zhan Shen Shi Jie (战神世界, God of War) — Title screen hack of KT-1018. *KT-1020 Jian Xia Qing Yuan (剑侠情缘, The Legend of Swordsman) — Same as above. *KT-1021 San Guo Qun Ying Chuan — Title screen hack of NJ051. *KT-1022 Wu Lin San Guo — Same as above, with another title screen *KT-1023 Mo Huan San Guo Zhi — Same as above *KT-1024 Ji Qi Zhan Shi Gao Da *KT-1027 Xuan Yuan Jian Zhi Tian Zhi Hen (轩辕剑-天之痕, XuanYuan Sword 3 Side Story: The Scar in the Sky) — this is a backport of the 2000 PC game developed by SoftStar *KT-1028 Xin Mo Jie (新魔界) — Title screen hack of KT-1027 *KT-1029 Shi Luo De Shen Qi (失落的神器) — Same as above. *KT-1030 Xuan Yuan Jian Zhi Yun De Bi Duan (轩辕剑-云的彼端) — Based on the XuanYuan Sword novels *KT-1031 Luo Ri Zheng Zhan (落日征战) — Title screen hack of KT-1030. *KT-1032 Fu Mo Ying Xiong Zhuan (伏魔英雄传) — Same as above. *KT-1033 Xuan Yuan Jian Zhi Wang Zhe Gui Lai '''(轩辕剑-王者归来) — Based on the XuanYuan Sword novels. Continues KT-1030's plot *KT-1034 '''Dao Jian Ying Xiong Zhuan (刀剑英雄传) — Title screen hack of KT-1033 *KT-1035 Wang Ling Jue Qi (亡灵崛起) — Same as above. *KT-1036 Feng Zhi Wu '''(轩辕剑-枫之舞) — Based on the XuanYuan Sword novels. Backport of the 1995 PC game *KT-1037 '''Wu Shuang Luan Wu (无双乱舞) — Title screen hack of KT-1036. *KT-1039 San Guo Zhi Zhi Shu Wei Zheng Ba (三国志-蜀魏争霸) *KT-1041 Ao Shi Tian Di (奧施天地) — Title screen hack of KT-1039. *KT-1042 San Guo Zhi Zhi Shu Han Feng Yun (三国志-蜀汉风云) *KT-1043 Zheng Zhan Tian Xia — Title screen hack of KT-1042 *KT-1051 Su Yi VII (伊苏7) — YS Seven backport, KT-1052 is the dumped variant of this game. Re-uses music and sound effects from YS NES. *KT-1052 Shen Mo Da Lu (神魔大陆) — Title screen hack of KT-1051. *KT-1057 Yong Zhe Dou E Long - Zui E Yuan Yuan (勇者斗恶龙3-罪恶渊源) — AKA DRAGON QUEST III *KT-1058 Yong Zhe Dou E Long - Tian Kong Pian (勇者斗恶龙-天空篇) — Seems to continue the plot from KT-1057. *KT-1059 Yong Zhe Dou E Long - Yong Zhe De Shi Lian (勇者斗恶龙-勇者的试炼) — AKA DRAGON QUEST V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride *KT-1060 Su Yi - Na Bi Si Ding De Fang Zhou (伊苏6-纳比斯汀的方舟, YS VI: The Ark of Napishtim) *KT-1061 Su Yi - Fei Er Gai Na Zhi Shi Yue (伊苏-菲尔盖纳之誓约, YS: The Oath in Felghana) *KT-1062 Kou Dai Guai Shou - Shui Jing Ban (口袋怪兽-水晶版) — A backport of Pokémon HeartGold / SoulSilver. *KT-1063 Kou Dai Guai Shou - Fei Cui Ban (口袋怪兽-翡翠版) — Same as KT-1062 beside the title screen and overworld tiles, which are rather based on the original game here. *KT-1064 Kou Dai Guai Shou - Hu Po Ban (口袋妖怪-琥珀版) — Seems to be a new story made up using existing assets presents in KT-1062. *KT-1065 Kou Dai Guai Shou - Bai Yu Ban (口袋怪兽-白玉版) — Same game as KT-1064, with a different title screen and the same map tiles as KT-1063. *KT-1066 Yong Zhe Hei An Shi Jie '- Hun Dun De Shi Jie' (勇者黑暗世界-混沌世界) — Dragon Quest IV backport. *KT-1067 Yong Zhe Dou E Long - Tian Kong De Xian Niang (勇者斗恶龙-天空的新娘) — Dragon Quest V backport. Continues plot from KT-1059. *KT-1068 Su Yi De Qi Yuan - You Ge (伊苏-起源-尤格, YS Origin: Hugo) — Features Hugo Fact as main character. *KT-1069 Su Yi De Qi Yuan - You Ni Ka (伊苏-起源-尤妮卡, YS Origin: Yunika) — Essentially the same as above, but for some reason (possibly because of bugs) the player starts at level 250, removes the random encounters and also the first boss fight against Kishgal is somewhat overpowered. Playable character is Yunica Tovah. *KT-1070 Pokémon Platinum (口袋怪兽-白金版) — Backport of the aforementioned game from NDS *KT-1071 Pokémon Pearl (口袋怪兽-珍珠版) — Title screen hack of KT-1070. *KT-1072 Pokémon Diamond (口袋妖怪-钻石版) — Same as above. *KT-10XX Zhong Zhuang Ji Bing (重装机兵) — Possibly a re-release of Ji Jia Zhan Shi by Waixing. Related Games These games don't show Jncota's logo at the start, but they are somehow connected with Jncota because of the engine they use. (NOTE: The first three games on this list were released by Henggedianzi, although they don't show Hengge's logo at the start) *'Final Fantasy X-1' (最终幻想X1黑暗篇, Final Fantasy X1: Dark Chapter) *'Final Fantasy X-2' (最终幻想X2光明篇, Final Fantasy X2: Light Chapter) *'Final Fantasy X-3' (最终幻想X3终结篇, Final Fantasy X3: Final Chapter) *'Meng Huan Xian Jing' (梦幻仙境) — Title screen hack of Final Fantasy X-3. *'Pokemon Diamond' (口袋怪兽) — A port of Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald in three parts. The first part was originally released by Nantong as "新山海经 I" and re-released by Henge Dianzi as "神奇宝贝". The second and third parts were released only by Henge Dianzi as "口袋怪兽 II" and "口袋怪兽 III", respectively. Confusingly, a title screen hack of "口袋怪兽 III" exists that just omits the Roman numeral III ("口袋怪兽"). *'Pokémon Leaf Green' (口袋怪兽-绿叶版/口袋妖怪-叶绿) — Also released on 3 carts. This is VERY similar to Nanjing's Pokemon Yellow, only that this was made from scratch, and again, like the port of Yellow, it uses music from Gen 3. Note that the second and third carts are somewhat buggy, but still very playable. The third cart also usually has the same cartridge art and name as the second one. Shows Henggedianzi's logo at the start. References Category:Developers Category:Publishers Category:Companies from Shenzhen, China Category:Jncota